reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Random encounters/Red Dead Redemption 2
Random Encounters refer to events and characters the player can come across while roaming the map. List of Random Encounters * ((Map location)) the player can enter a house, Arthur will remark on the sight of a family of smoldering bodies can be found, with a hole the middle of the home. If the player move towards the middle of the hole, the player may pick up a meteorite, which can be sold to a fence. Inside the house there is random loot. If the player climbs to the roof they can see the hole were the meteorite crashed through. * On several occasions the player may encounter Blind Man Cassidy, where he will ask the player for money. If the player gives him $1.00, Cassidy will give the player words of wisdom / tips in the form of gameplay tips, much like Kharjo, A khajiit from skyrim who gives advice to the player. *Player enter house to be attacked by a bear *On the north-east part of the map, the player can find an open building with a cauldron. The player may drink from the cauldron, making the player pass out and waking up a few feet away from the building. *The player can encounter a prostitute in Valentine, who will ask for help disposing the body of a client who began attacking her. If the player agrees, they can dispose of the body in a pig sty nearby. However, if the player is seen carrying the body, the law will be set upon them and they will receive a bounty. The player can tie her up and take her to the sheriff office or report her crime to the sheriff for money. The prostitute is angry at the player for reporting her crime or taking her to sheriff office. Once she is placed in jail a public hanging will be seen. The player can save her from execution or let her die. *At Emerald Ranch, a boy will be seen looking for his dog. The boy ask the player if he has seen his dog and help him find his dog. The dog is seen under a water tower and the player will have to convince the dog to come follow the player. The boy will be waiting under a tree and dog is unhappy to see him. The boy insults the dog for not wanting to come to him. The dog then runs away again and the boy chases after the dog, but eventually loses sight of the dog. *The player can encounter a man, who is a tourist from New York and lost his way back to Strawbery. He asks the player if he can help him find his way back to Strawberry. The man will thank the player for helping him. *The player can bump into a drunk man exiting the bar in Smithfield's Saloon. The drunk man will challenge the player to a duel. If the challenge is accepted, the man will randomly die or the player can kill the man. However looting the man lowers the player's honor. *The player can be pickpocket by a man when entering the gun store in Saint Denis. Random Encounters in Red Dead Redemption Random Encounters in Undead Nightmare Category:Red Dead Redemption II Category:Single Player Category:Random encounters